


Azure

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega cleared his throat and stood up.<br/>‘I think we are both interested in, like a full-on, all the way, everybody-fucks-everybody three-way.’ Papa got up too and waved a gloved finger at the ghoul.<br/>‘Exactly’ he encouraged him.‘That is exactly why we are here.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with a little fluff. Couldn't find a beta reader, so all criticism is quite welcome.  
> Enjoy!

I was naked. The last bit of underwear slipped over my ankles and I was naked. Papa Emeritus III sniffed the pair of panties and attempted to pocket it, but I stopped him.

‘You’re not having this one!’ I demanded. ‘I mean, really Papa, I need underwear. I don't want to buy a new pack every time you decide to visit me.’

A large hand landed on Papa’s shoulder.

‘Really, man?’ Omega said. In the last light of the day I could see his naked stomach tense as he spoke. ‘You’ve been taking her panties? You’re a dog.’

Omega’s gaze glided over my naked curves, covered with goosebumps. I reveled in it, almost feeling it on my skin. It was unlikely for Papa to show up, but it was more unlikely for him to bring a ghoul. I could get used to it, though, I thought as Omega, dressed in nothing more than his pants and mask, walked towards me. He moved between my legs and lowered himself enough to meet at eye level. The shimmer from the one lamp casted just a faint glow, but when Omega’s face was at the height of mine, the shadow disappeared from his eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen. I got sort of lost in them for a moment. Then, he tipped up his mask.

 

His face was as gentle and soft as his eyes. He smiled at me, modestly, but determined. The tips of his fingers touched my cheek and he gently stroked my face. I could feel the rough edges of years of playing guitar on them.

‘May I?’ he asked me. I nodded and he leaned in. The kiss was exploring and kind. Omega’s lips were very soft. When he tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed his tongue against my upper lip, the kiss deepened and excitement took over. The ghoul pushed me down on the bed, grinding a very obvious bulge against my thigh. I moaned.

 

_‘We came here tonight, the two of us, because…’ Papa looked at me and looked away again. A small giggle sprang from his throat. The whiskey must have been the cause of that._

_‘Spit it out.’ I told him. ‘Just fucking tell me.’_

_Papa took a deep breath and looked at Omega again. ‘We wondered…we wondered if you’d be interested in a threesome.’ He fell silent for a second and I saw the ghoul next to him actively avoiding eye contact with the both of us. Emeritus eyes stood a little guilty when he added: ‘Because you are one of the most wonderful women I met, of course’ he bowed his head. ‘But also because you have… experience… on this matter.’_

_I looked at them. I had forgotten I had told him about that._

_‘Is that true? Is that something you’d both want? With me?’ The men nodded, silent and with childish looks on their masks. I sat up. This evening of what I thought would be one of just working had taken an interesting turn._

_‘Tonight?’ again the nodding._

_‘If it is convenient, of course.’ Papa added. He looked a bit silly when he said it, and the both of them seemed to notice this._

_‘I’m flattered.’ I said. I downed the last bit of my drink and decided to get to it right away._

_‘Well, first, we have to go over what it is exactly what we all want. Do you want this because  you both want to have sex with the same girl? In a certain way?’ they both shuffled on my couch. My eye fell on Omega’s hand. It was resting on Papa’s thigh. Had it been there the whole time? An imaginary lightbulb appeared above my head.  ‘Do you want this because there’s something you’d like to do… together?’_

_Now they were obviously not looking at each other. The silence eventually was broken by the ghoul. Omega cleared his throat and stood up._

_‘I think we are both interested in, like a full-on, all the way, everybody-fucks-everybody three-way.’ Papa got up too and waved a gloved finger at the ghoul._

_‘Exactly’ he encouraged him. ‘That is exactly why we are here.’ Even through his determination, he stumbled over his words. Maybe it was because I found his loss of words endearing, maybe it was the accent that always hit me right in the ovaries, but it made me get up as well._

_‘Okay’ I said. ‘Let’s do it.’_

_Their eyes stood content and hopeful, but an awkward silence returned._

_‘Ehm’ I said. I looked from Papa to Omega. The latter one cleared his throat again._

_‘Right’ he said. ‘Why don’t you show us your bedroom.’_

 

 

‘The Papa was right when he told me that you taste really good.’ Omega whispered in my ear.

‘He did?’ I grinned. A sharp cough came from the edge of my bed. We both turned.

Papa stood there, still dressed, obviously annoyed that nobody showed him any attention for a minute.

‘Don’t worry Papa’ Omega got up and grabbed Papa’s hips. ‘We didn’t forget about you’ he pressed his naked torso against the other man’s costume. Emeritus had to tip his head back to look at Omega. The taller man stroked Papa’s face, just like he had done with me, but now his thumb was caressing Papa’s lower lip.

‘Is this really ok?’ he asked him. It was a soft whisper, like sharing a secret. ‘We can stop anytime.’ A growl escaped from Papa’s throat.

‘No, I want this’ he breathed. The last bit of air from his mouth was caught by Omega, closing his lips over his. What I saw then was a display of pure passion. Omega tugged at Papa’s hair and Papa tried to dive his nails in the skin of Omega’s back through the fabric of his gloves. They both moaned through the kiss, showing a result of a long and profound urging,.

Now it was me who felt a little left out.

 

Suddenly, Omega broke the kiss and roughly turned Papa around. ‘We have a beautiful woman with us’ he said, unbuttoning Papa’s costume from behind. Their eyes turned to my naked form again.

‘I want you to eat her pussy’ Omega whispered in his ear. Emeritus closed his eyes in arousal when Omega tugged the fabric over his shoulders. The ghoul held him for some time, whispering into Papa's ear. I imagined they were dirty words, telling Papa how he wanted him to take me and how he was going to take Papa after. Omega caressed Papa's growing erection, but it was just a slight touch with the tips of his fingers. Emeritus whimpered. Then, Omega slapped his ass and Papa lunged at me.

‘Ghouleh’ he called me when he pushed me up over the bed. He made sure I was comfortable when he jerked off his gloves and started to caress my body. ‘We’re going to have some fun together.’ I felt a light tremble of his hand on my breast. I laid a finger under his chin, urging him to look at me. I cupped his face with both hands and finally, I could feel his body relax. His eyes stood tender and he smiled when he started to place soft kisses on my lips.

‘I missed you so’ he said. ‘Thank you for this.’

‘I so happy you’re here again.’ As he kissed down, I nuzzled his hair. He smelled like sweat, paint and arousal. I felt a mouth close over my nipple and he grinned at my yelp. He moved over to my other breast, when the attention of us both was caught by the sound of a zipper and the slight thud of pants hitting the floor. I gasped. Emeritus looked over his shoulder.

‘Holy shit, Omega’ he said, wording my exact thoughts. ‘That really is a big dick!’

 

Aether was stroking his half-erect, Very Large Penis. ‘Please, carry on.’ He laughed. Emeritus threw me a look and in a flash I saw admiration and terror, but then it was gone and he slid two fingers between my folds. He inhaled deeply when he felt how wet I was.

‘Oh, she likes it.’ He declared. He moved up his hand to circle my clitoris with a finger.

‘F-fuck’ I shivered. ‘Yes!’

He placed kisses on my thighs, crawling back over the bed, perking his ass further up as he moved down. Omega placed a hand on it, stroking a cheek with his thumb. Papa hummed against me.

‘That’s right’ Omega said, voice filled with excitement. ‘Lick that wet pussy. I want you to make her come with your mouth.’

Emeritus lapped his tongue over me. I rutted my body against him and he hungrily pushed back. He tongued my pussy and sucked my folds into his mouth, releasing them by pulling his head back. Then he flicked his tongue against my clit. A high noise escaped from my throat.

‘Yes, make her purr, Papa’ Omega’s voice rang. Emeritus slid a finger inside me and started arching it, touching the right spot. I immediately was on edge.

 

Meanwhile, Omega had worked down Papa’s pants. He sighed at the sight of his ass.

‘You really have done this before, right?’ he said softly, circling the butthole with a finger.

Emeritus lifted his head to reply. ‘I don’t discriminate based on gender. I’ll fuck anyone who is sexy… or let them fuck me.’ He winked at me, but the gesture was lost on me for he had slipped in another finger.

We both could feel the weight of Omega climbing up on the bed behind us. The larger man spread Papa’s cheeks and I felt Papa gasp against me when Omega buried his face in his ass. I lifted myself up a little to see what was going on . Aether flicked his tongue, Emeritus moaned in my cunt and I fell back in my pillows. I felt how my orgasm started to build and I grabbed a fist full of Papa’s hair.

‘Ooooooh!’ he yelped. Omega had worked a finger inside him.

‘Omega, yes!’

‘You like this?’ Omega said, moving the finger. Emeritus’ body shivered under the touch. He breathed against me and I pushed him back. I was almost there. He let out a helpless cry and somehow this made me want to come even more.

Omega slowly moved in another finger. Papa’s body reacted in a delightful way: he arched his fingers inside me and sucked in a mouthful of cunt. I came hard.

 

Through the white noise in my brain I heard Aether whisper soft encouragements and assurements that he did well, while Emeritus licked me through my orgasm.The ghoul placed a kiss on Papa’s ass. Papa was panting. He pulled his fingers out of me and wiped his mouth. He looked at me, eyes full of pride. He smiled, licked my clit one last time. I let out a curse and he grinned, but his grin swiftly dropped when Omega moved his fingers again. I read pleasure and pain on his face. Papa dropped his head in the sheets and pointed his fingers at one of my drawers.

‘Oh, yes, of course’ I said. Omega looked somewhat confused, but relief played over his face when I pulled out the lube and a bunch of condoms. With the hand that was not inside the other man’s asshole, he pulled me in for a short kiss to show his appreciation.

‘Alright, Papa’ he said, pulling out. The shorter man let out a tiny whimper at the loss. ‘Turn around now.’

Emeritus rolled on his back. His green eye was blown wide in arousal, his hair was shaggy and his mask was still wet from my heat and his own spit. He looked up at us from under his eyelids, a blissful expression on his face. He spread his legs for Omega, who held out his hand. I gave him the lube.

 

While Omega lubed up Papa’s ass and slid on a condom, my inner walls contracted again. How could they not? The sight I was witnessing was fucking hot. Holding the head of his Big Dick at Papa’s entrance, his free hand caressed Papa’s chest. Emeritus lifted up a hand to stroke his arm when Omega started to push inside very, very slowly. He placed two fingers on Papa’s lips and felt how his uneven breath rushed over them. Emeritus held Omega’s gaze as he sucked the fingers in his mouth and circled his tongue around them.

‘Oh, Papa’ Omega whispered. ‘Do you like this?’ Papa held his gaze when Omega’s fingers slid out from between his lips to caress the man's thinner frame. Then the ghoul placed Papa’s ankles on his shoulders.

‘Yes’ he hissed. ‘You feel so good, Omega.’

Omega bended over him, finally filling him completely. 'I wanted this for a very long time' he said.

‘I know' Papa tried to tell him, but the words were cloacked in gasps. 'Holy shit’ Papa said again. ‘Holy shit, you feel so good.’ He moaned when Omega started to move again.

‘Goddammit, you’re big’ Papa whispered. Omega slowed down, but Emeritus slapped his ass, urging him not to stop.

‘No, it is good! Please go on, Omega…Omega…please…oh fuck you’re good at this!’

Papa clawed at the sheets as the ghoul was convinced and committed to fucking him properly. 'Oh, I like your tight little ass!' Omega moaned. I felt another rush of blood to my own crotch. Watching the two man make love, I reached down to take care of myself.

 

‘Our lady friend is enjoying the show’ Aether noticed, when at one point he found himself able to stop drowning in Papa’s eyes. Emeritus turned to look at me too, but I could see that his mind was already drifting. I tore my hands away from myself and started to touch Papa in places I knew cranked his arousal. He moaned when I pinched his nipples and his ears, and his eyes fluttered shut when I reached for his leaking cock.

‘Yes!’ Aether yelled, thrusting harder into Papa. The latter one just produced a series of gutturals. His breath quickened and Omega and I felt the muscles in his lower body tighten.

‘I… I’m gonna’ Emeritus heaved. ‘I- o..OH!’ he spilled his seed royally on himself as he came. I maintained a firm grip on his cock and Omega kept thrusting all through his orgasm. He was shivering when I finally let go.

‘That was… beautiful’ Omega panted, watching Emeritus trying to collect his marbles under him. Papa looked up at the taller man, and smiled when his vision sharpened again.

‘Omega…’ he whispered, joyfully receiving the many kisses the other man rained on his face. ‘Omega, Omega, Omega…’

Omega sat up again, stroking Papa’s chest. The cum he collected underway he licked from his fingers. He was still inside Papa, moving very slowly.

 

‘I think there is one last thing we have to take care of now.’ He said, looking at me. I had returned to touching myself again. Seeing one man eat the cum of the other made me ache again down there. Emeritus sighed as Aether pulled out of him. The larger man pulled off his condom and throwing it carelessly into a corner, reached for a new one.

‘What do you say, lovely?’

 

He spread me out next to Papa, who was still trying to control his breath, and traced a tongue over my breasts.

‘You really are an exceptional beauty’ he heaved in my ear. ‘I’m so glad the Papa wanted me to meet you.’

‘Ditto’ was the only lousy answer I could give him when he slowly pushed his Very Large Dick inside me.

‘Oh!’ I howled in sweet agony. I pulled his hair. ‘Fuck, Omega, Fuck!’

‘Yeah?’ he said thrusting inside me. ‘Yeah?’

A series of moans escaped me as I felt my body start to clench around him, losing all grip on reality as I was hit by another orgasm. I must look exactly like Emeritus beside me, I thought somewhere inside a blur of incoherent sounds and visions.

 

Aether pulled out of me and ripped off the second condom, and started jerking himself off, growling. I could feel the weight of Papa shifting next to me as he sat up, slapped away Aether’s hand and took his Dick in his mouth as far as he could. Omega yelped and placed a soft hand on Papa’s head. I decided I wanted in on the action and, still a bit weak, I sat up too. Aether moaned with approval when I moved my head next to Papa’s and sucked one of his balls in my mouth. A hand landed on my head as well.

Emeritus and I worked Omega’s dick until his hips started to buck unevenly. Papa closed his mouth around the head, ready to receive Omega’s cum, but all of a sudden the ghoul pushed us both back and urged us to lay down again. It took only three strokes of his hand before he came, spilling himself on me and on Emeritus.

 

We both rolled a bit to the side when Omega plunged himself between us, panting, heaving. ‘Wow’ he said, in between sharp breaths. ‘Wow, both of you.’ He swung his big arms around us and pulled us in a tight embrace.

‘You my friend, have a horse’s stamina.’ Papa said. I could tell by how heavy his accent was, that he was tired. His hand landed in Omega’s crotch and gave it a light squeeze. The ghoul sucked in a large amount of air.

‘And a Horse’s Dick. Hallelujah.’

Omega placed a kiss on the top of his head.

‘And you’ Papa said, reaching out to me over Omega’s wide chest. He placed his hand against my flushed face. ‘You are an amazing woman.’ Omega hummed approvingly and decided I deserved a kiss too. Emeritus took my hand and entangled our fingers.

‘Papa.’ I said. ‘Omega. That was…’ I looked for words, but none were sufficient.

‘Thank you’ Papa said. His voice was slipping, and the next words were mere whispers: ‘thank you.’

On the slight buzz of Omega’s breathing and the expanding and lowering chest, my mind started to slip in and out of consciousness. We snoozed against each other, in a hasp of arms and legs. It felt so easy. It felt warm.


End file.
